


Not Exactly Everything

by esteefee



Series: POI Ficlets [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold surprises Reese in the john.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Everything

Harold stared.

Reese stood frozen, pants open, hands motionless. Understandable.  The…object…protuberance… _thing_ at his groin was evincing quite enough movement all on its own.  Remarkable. Somewhat mesmerizing, truth be told, which was why Harold hadn’t immediately backed out of the latrine upon discovering it was already in use.

“Yes, Finch?” Reese said harshly after a little while, a while during which Harold continued to stare, and the…thing…continued to stare back at Harold with its slitted eye, waving at him almost, swaying back and forth thickly from its base nestled in Reese’s very human-looking scrotum. 

“I’ll just see myself out.” Harold said faintly. But he didn’t move. Couldn’t stop staring. Reese’s _-_ well, it was his cock, Harold supposed, his very strange, prehensile - _oh_. It was growing. “Ah. I’ll - yes.”  Yet still he couldn’t seem to find his feet.

Reese chuckled a little and turned away. Harold watched, utterly fascinated, as his cock curled itself up, somewhat stiffly, and tucked itself into his briefs.  Then Reese zipped up and moved toward the sink.

“I’m guessing when you said you knew exactly everything…?”

Harold rolled his eyes. “No. Somehow this escaped mention in your file, Mr. Reese.”

“Well, let me know if you want to fill in the blanks,” Reese said, giving him a wink and moving past him toward the door.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> born from these tags:  
> #do we ever see him eating though?  
> #weird. I think he might be a space alien  
> #actually I wouldn't mind writing that AU  
> #turns out Finch doesn't know exactly EVERYTHING about Reese after all  
> #e.g. he knows nothing about Reese's prehensile alien penis  
> #and what he can do with it under the proper circumstances


End file.
